


You Can't Fight Love

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe and Cole just can't fight the love they have for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Fight Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago for the 50Sentences challenge community at InsaneJournal.

**#01 - River**

She watched him as he walked away, knowing that a river of lifestyles -- of choices -- separated them and they could never be together.

**#02 - Mountain**

There were times that Phoebe looked around at everything going on on her life and wondered if she was ever going to reach the top of any mountain so that she could make her own choices for her life.

**#03 - Valley**

Phoebe stared into the photograph, feeling like she was alone in this valley they had created with their goodbye.

**#04 - Heart**

It was so hard, realizing that your own heart could remain broken and lonely no matter how much time had passed since the original wounding.

**#05 - Soul**

Until meeting Cole, she had never believed that she would meet her soul mate in this life, believing such a concept was only for the fairy tales she loved so much growing up.

**#06 - Escape**

She was terrified as she ran through the park, trying to get to the mausoleum of Cole's father where she knew she would be safe, even though she knew he might be there.

**#07 - Jump**

She wasn't sure how she was going to land as the demon had chased her to the cliff's edge, but with Cole's name on her lips, she took a breath and jumped into nothingness.

**#08 - Freedom**

She was free to follow her path, to follow her responsibilities as a Charmed One, but she didn't feel like she had gained freedom of any kind without Cole by her side.

**#09 - Wind**

Phoebe was writing in her journal on the porch, relishing the way the wind seemed to lift her hair away from her face and blow away the more negative emotions.

**#10 - Storm**

The storm outside was no match for the storm raging in her heart and soul over the loss of the the one man she had fallen so deeply in love with, and she had to get out into it..

**#11 - Rain**

She stood in the rain, watching him walk away from her hiding place, never realizing that she had been watching him for the past several hours, and then she turned and started walking away.

**#12 - Thunder**

The thunder crashed, causing her to push even harder as she ran up the steps to get away from the pursuing demon.

**#13 - Snow**

Phoebe wrapped her arms around her as she walked through the falling snow, not paying attention to where her path was leading her.

**#14 - Stone**

When she ran into what felt like a stone wall, she lifted her eyes and faltered slightly at the sight before her.

**#15 - Rose**

Cole held out the rose and stargazer, managing a faint smile as he looked her up and down.

**#16 - Unconditional**

Phoebe stared up at him, her eyes filling as she reached for the flowers and for his hand, pulling him closer to her.

**#17 - Limitation**

"We're not supposed to be doing this, you know," Cole reminded her.

**#18 - Ghost**

"I know, but even when you're not near me, I can feel you with me."

**#19 - Haunted**

"Your eyes are haunting me; every time I close me eyes, all I can see is your face."

**#20 - Believe**

Phoebe stared up into Cole's eyes, needing to believe that he really loved her because the thought that it had all been a ruse was just too painful to think about.

**#21 - Skeptical**

She carefully studied his face, wanting to believe that the love between them was real and not some dangerous trick that was being played on them.

**#22 - Fright**

"Your sisters are never going to believe that I love you," Cole said quietly."They're going to still be afraid that I'm going to hurt you to destroy the Power of Three."

**#23 - Power**

"So we show them that you're no longer evil and will use your powers for good -- to help me fight."

**#24 - Magic**

She could feel the strong magic moving back and forth between them and she knew that what she and Cole had was worth fighting for.

**#25 - Kiss**

Cole ran his hands along her face and through her hair before pulling her to him and bringing his lips down on hers in a demanding, hungry kiss.

**#26 - Embrace**

When Phoebe felt herself crushed in his embrace, the last thing she wanted to do was to escape from his arms.

**#27 - Sensual**

Phoebe made a soft sound of pleasure when his lips moved to her throat, increasing the sensual cloud that was starting to envelop her.

**#28 - Seduction**

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you were trying to seduce me into something, Cole," she murmured as she tilted her head back.

**#29 - Broken**

"Not trying to seduce you into anything, Phoebe," Cole said against her throat. "Just trying to show you that I don't want your heart to be broken again."

**#30 - Mend**

"You're doing a really good job of trying to mend that heart that was broken."

**#31 - Enemy**

"Making you happy and proving I love you will show your sisters that I'm not the enemy."

**#32 - Ally**

"Some people are going to to think that you're a dangerous ally for us to have, you know."

**#33 - Saint**

"I'm not a saint, Phoebe, I'm still a demon and I'm not going to allow you to be hurt by anyone -- no matter what I have to do."

**#34 - Sinner**

"It's a good thing that I am already known as being a pretty big sinner, then," Phoebe said with a soft smile.

**#35 - Rumor**

"There are a lot of rumors and half-truths out there about me, Phoebe, can you handle that?"

**#36 - Blood**

Phoebe let out a choking scream and tried to staunch the flow of blood from Cole's chest wound by pressing her hands over it.

**#37 - Grieve**

"No tears, sweetheart," Cole said to Phoebe in a hoarse voice as he looked up into her face from where his head lay in her lap.

**#38 - War**

Phoebe's face was tear-stained as she faced off with the Source over Cole's still form.

**#39 - Battle**

"You cannot win this battle, witch -- not without your traitorous champion."

**#40 - Conquer**

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, Phoebe looked around and found no sign of their enemy except for a wide scorch mark on the ground.

**#41 - Dusk**

She watched the sky darken to gray and the sun slip beneath the horizon, feeling more than just the cold from the temperature start to set in.

**#42 - Dawn**

She was still sitting outside in the same place when the sky began to lighten and Piper came to sit with her.

**#43 - Surface**

On the surface, she appeared to be coping fine, but her eyes showed the painful truth.

**#44 - Bury**

She wanted to find out what had happened to him after they had destroyed the Source, not bury the love they had shared.

**#45 - Promise**

Phoebe had made a promise to love Cole no matter what happened and it was a promise that she had no intentions of going back on.

**#46 - Hero**

She ran her fingers lightly over the photo she had by the bed and thought about how he had been so much better than a hero to her.

**#47 - Web**

Phoebe fought free of the web of her wishful dreams when she felt herself being picked up off of the couch by a familiar pair of arms.

**#48 - Tangle**

"How is this possible," she asked him later as they lay together in a warm pile of limbs.

**#49 - Time**

"I needed time to heal from the damage that the Source had done to me, love, but I swear it is the last time I will ever leave you."

**#50 - Sword**

Generations later, the sword that Phoebe had wielded in the Charmed Ones' battle with the Source of All Evil still hung above the fireplace in the manor.


End file.
